In order to provide cardiac imaging for a patient, an imaging device, such as a magnetic resonance device in particular, must be synchronized with a heart signal of the patient. Arranging EKG electrodes on the chest of a patient, the electrodes being wired for a signal transmission, is known by way of example for this purpose.
It is furthermore known to use a microphone for capturing heart signals. However, this has the disadvantage that background noises, such as for example the loud noise from the magnetic resonance imaging, overlie the heart signal, especially heart sounds. This can lead to an interference in synchronization and therefore an associated degradation in image quality of the magnetic resonance imaging.